


Mixed Message

by DaKhari



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaKhari/pseuds/DaKhari
Summary: Sam has spent three years doing his own thing, a cryptic message gets his attention and the attention of some of his old friends, what's behind the message
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Message**

Sam slapped the thing off the side dresser, it had been buzzing for a while but he was busy getting his rocks off and whatever it was right now wasn't as interesting as the feeling he needed to be having, so he'd ignored it. He'd been seeing Amy for about four days so everything was still fresh for them. she'd sort of lead on this casual relationship from the off, making the first move, jumping into his bed on the first night, he couldn't lie, any girl that managed to keep him interested for more than a night deserved props.

He'd moved to Canada about six months ago, he was a football coach and had just been assigned to the Stallions, they were a brilliant team his Dad had just brought, not like his previous failure, that he preferred not to talk about. The girls there were so different from the ones at home and he was ready to have a safe, good time, with as many of them as he could get in, at 25 he was still playing that field he knew so much about

"Are you going to answer that message?" Amy sat up angry at the persisting buzz

"When I wake up"

"Come on Sam you're not even sleeping yet, it's distracting me"

"Just leave it" he told her watching as she went to pick it up "Leave it" he warned, there was much too much going on in his life for girls to start touching his damn phone, he rolled his eyes and turned to pick the thing up to read the message, he caught his breath when he saw Mercy's name flashing on his screen

"Who is it?" Amy asked at his jerk

"No one" he replied opening the message 'Help' he read rolling his eyes, it had been around three years since he'd seen or heard from the damn girl, and one word and he was laying there wondering what to do. The one thing he knew for sure was that if she wanted to come back into his life to mess up his fucking head again, he wasn't having it. Of course his mind was saying that but she'd made the move, and he knew he was going to fight to get her back, he smiled at her not meaning what she'd said the last time they'd been in the same room together

**_Flashback_ **

"It was a stupid kiss" he stood telling her after Penny bragged to her that they'd kissed, he could tell by her tone there was no coming back on this, it had happened, he'd made her one promise and broken it just over a year later, he'd walked away from girls for much less in the past, this time it was her turn, she walked away without a word.

It was 96 days 17 hours and 23 minutes later when she walked back into his life, bold as brass with this Reuben guy apparently he was the best men she'd ever had, treated her like gold, loved her and she was happy according to Mike. He knew different at first glance, he could tell from across the room she was faking it, he knew her. He really shouldn't have expected anything less, he was stood there with some girl from school, they hadn't gone there together but she was all over him like a rash and he didn't stop her, he thought they were playing a game and by the end of the night they'd be made up and laughing about it all

"What do you want Sam?" she asked when she came out of the bathroom to find him stood waiting for her

"What are we doing?" he asked her laughing "We both know how this ends"

"It's ended Sam, I can't do this with you anymore"

"What with me?"

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at him "I'm with Reuben now and I'm happy"

"You're not happy Mercy, I can tell"

"Okay I'm trying to be happy, he's treating me right and I want to make this work"

"Can you hear yourself?" he laughed unwilling to take it in "We love each other" he grabbed her hand

"I didn't say I didn't love you Sam, but you're no good for me, we're no good together, you need to let it go"

"I'm always going to fight to get you back Mercy"

"Please don't, I'm tired of this whatever it is, it's not real"

"Not real" he pressed her up against the wall "Tell me he makes you feel the way I do" he looked into her eyes "Tell me his touch does what mine does to you" he brushed her cheek with his hand smiling as her eyes closed and her breath itched "Tell me every time he touches you you're not going to be wishing it was me"

"I can't deny any of that Sam, but I have to protect my heart, you broke it, I can't trust you, I'll go crazy" she pushed him off her and walked away

"Don't make me have to sing to you" he shouted after her, they both knew his voice always did it for her

Today they'd met up for their friends wedding, they'd all been asked to bring songs as their gifts, everyone had come prepared with their present. Sam had just warned her, so in her heart she knew something was coming, but she didn't expect him to disrespect her date, of course he made her cry, but for the wrong reasons as he stood singing his version of **'Lie' by Lukas Graham**

**_So much for supposed to bes, girl, I wish you luck getting over me, and supposedly, you're with him, but wish you were holding me_ **   
**_You wish you were holding me_ **

**_Isn't it, isn't it something, whenever you touch him, you don't feel nothing, isn't it something, how quickly your honesty_ **   
**_Just turns into make believe, it turns into make believe, how, dare you lie, to my face, you can't say, you're fine now.._ **

Mercy stood listening to him more shocked than their friends, she wanted to turn and walk out, but she was up next and she couldn't let their friends down, she stood hoping Reuben wasn't getting this, he didn't know anything about her past relationship with Sam. Sam on the other hand was making it more than plain he was singing to her, his eyes never left her all the time he was singing, everyone who knew their history looked at her as soon as he'd started singing

"Is everything alright?" Reuben asked at the looks Sam was giving her

"Yeah it's fine he's one of the better singers of the old group" she smiled at the man, she couldn't think of anything else to say

"It's not very wedding is it?" he smiled at her

"He's always done his own thing" she smiled, her eyes quickly meeting Sam's again

The song eventually came to an end and Mercy stood trying to hide the tears he'd brought, she was ready to forgive him, she would never be strong enough to leave him if she didn't do it now. She looked up at Reuben and saw a future, she knew he would never be Sam but he seemed faithful, honest and he loved her, some day she could learn to love him back.

Before she could think Sam was standing in front of her "Mercy"

"Sam" she smiled

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Sam, you just confirmed something for me, listen" she looked into his eyes to get him focused "Please, don't call me, I mean ever again"

"Is this how we're ending things?"

"Yeah, and I mean it, never again" she told him grabbing Reuben's hand and walking off towards the stage to sing her song, she'd walked away from him twice now, he held his bursting head, he felt weak, he stood in the middle of the reception and swore no girl would ever make him feel like that again

**_End Of Flashback_ **

That had been nearly three years ago and he'd done what she'd asked and never contacted her again, he didn't follow her on social media, never enquired about her, and up until this message they'd given each other a wide berth

"Well whoever it is has you thinking" Amy rested her head on his chest "What?" she asked when he pushed her off him and got up

"Get dressed" he threw her clothes at her "I have to go out"

"A field trip" she smiled jumping up

"Alone" he told her disappearing into the bathroom

"What was the message?" she followed him asking

"A friend needs my help"

"Which friend, where is he?"

"You don't know them" was all he had to offer, turning the tap on to jump in the shower, locking his phone before he put it down. He stood in the shower wondering why even now he was jumping to her fucking tune, she wasn't a friend, she'd made that clear back then, she was nothing to him, why was he still so eager to go running. After an hour of conversation with Amy, he finished it with a polite "It was nice while it lasted" remembering to smile as he opened the door for her to leave

"What that's it?" she asked shocked

"Yeah" he smiled taking her kiss before closing the door, he sat on his couch to have a well overdue conversation "Mercy it's Sam" he said as soon as the phone stopped ringing

"Please leave a message after the tone" he heard coming back at him, he looked at his phone wondering how she'd sent such a message and then turned her damn phone off "Tina" he said remembering she'd got her contact for the wedding years ago "Artie everyone alright" he asked when he answered

"Sam great to hear from you dude, you've been off radar" he hadn't really spoken to him since the wedding incident

"Yeah, had a lot to get over you know" he laughed, they sat catching up for a while "Any chance I can get a quick word with your wife?"

"Sure, as long as you're not going to sing her a break up song" he laughed

"No singing" Sam laughed

"Sam" Tina's voice came on the phone she sounded cheerful enough

"Tina, quick chat, I got a message from Mercy asking me to contact her, I tried on the number I got the message on, but she's not picking up, do you have another number for her?"

"She's still got the same number as far as I know, last I heard that Reuben was taking over the life, I don't understand her anymore, her social media's not very active, I guess you could send her a message or something"

"So you guys don't have contact anymore?"

"No, but last I heard she was in California"

"California?"

"Yeah that's where they brought their house I think"

"Thanks T, kiss the little one for me"

"Will do" she giggled "And tell her to call when she gets in touch"

"Will do" he closed the call raking his hand through his hair "Something's wrong" he didn't know where to start with looking for her, California was a big place, but he knew he had to try. It wasn't hate but love that had ripped them apart, you don't love the away they loved each other and throw things away for good, her needing him had lit a fire in him, he was happy she needed him, he wasn't going to let her down.

He sat scanning through social media trying to piece together the life of a friend he hadn't seen for three years, trying her phone again, only to get her machine yet again, he was getting concerned it had been nearly four hours since her message had arrived, he needed to be doing something. When he finished searching his mind for answers he came up with his old friend, remembering he always had the gossip "Mike" he called when he answered the call, Mike lived in Hollywood and he was taking a chance that he knew something about Mercy's whereabouts "It's Sam Evans"

"Sam, dude long time" his giggled as he spoke "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Information" Sam laughed

"Mercedes Jones?" he asked

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not really that girl went off radar about a year ago"

"I got a message from her earlier and I'm concerned something might be wrong"

"What did she say?"

"She asked for my help"

"You two still playing those damn games with each others heads?"

"No" Sam laughed "I haven't heard from her since Artie's wedding"

"Spooky, I know she was in Long Beach somewhere about a year ago I haven't heard anything since"

"Thanks Dude"

"Hit me back when you hear something"

"Will do" he closed the call "Long Beach"

He sat thinking he was going to have to face her again after all this time and those feelings were going to come rushing back he had no doubt about that, he'd fought hard to ignore them, to get on with his life "It's a fucking mind game" he threw his phone down, now he was angry with himself and he didn't even know what for. He'd left Lima that night after the wedding and gone back to his parents, they were happy enough, relieved even, he smiled at Mercy entering his mind again as he thought about Lima

_**Flashback** _

He'd never wanted for anything his parents were multibillionaires, work, education, career had never been a priority for him his life was mapped out before he was born, an only child to parents that despirately wanted children, he'd got it in the bag. He'd started out as you'd expect in private schools across Texas and when he got kicked out of school number 6 at the age of 16 they were at their wits end with their child.

"What is it you want son?" his Dad asked one evening as they sat wondering where to go next with this nightmare they'd created

"I want to be normal, go to a normal school, have normal friends, be normal" he shouted at them

"Well you've certainly burned your bridges around here" his Mom laughed

"You're not normal son, your our son and I'm sorry if the privileges we afford you is a hinderance, but we're not about to apologise for being able to afford some of the better things in life" his Dad told him

"I don't want better honestly, I'm grateful"

"You have a funny way of showing it" his Mom huffed

"I just want to go somewhere nobody knows me, and be a normal 16 year old" he told them, he sat watching his parents look at each other

"We'll get back to you" his Dad finally told him, and he was happy with that

Within a week there was an imaginary Aunt and Uncle in Lima a place you'd go if you didn't want to be found, he moved in with his supposed relatives and the lies started. He'd never been one to accept that there were consequences to actions because whatever they were his parents could flash enough cash to get rid of them, and they'd never really said anything to him about it except they were maybe disappointed sometimes. He went through those days with great football moves and crude chat up lines, attracting girls even before he knew what to do with them, on his 17th birthday he got a masterclass from a senior and after that he was sailing, and he really didn't mind the reputation he was building for himself.

His 18th birthday came really quick, he and his friends Mike, Blaine and Artie had done nearly everything there was for a high school kid to do, he sat thinking for this birthday he had to kick it up a notch. "Mom it's my birthday in 5 days" he shouted down the phone

"I know Sam, I was there" she laughed "We're sending a surprise for you"

"If it's something extravagant can you keep it home until I get back?"

"Okay, we'll keep the Lamborghini then"

"Lamborghini" he gasped "Send it up for the weekend, I have a plan" he smiled he was excited at being let loose

"I thought you didn't want extravagant?"

"I'll pretend it's a hire" he laughed, he'd driven cars around the track on the grounds since he was 14, he'd dreamed of being a racer someday, he was excited

Thursday came and the car arrived just like they said it would, it was a great birthday present, but his friends thought his birthday was on Saturday so he had to keep it all to himself for two days, they were in the canteen eating when Sam made his announcement "I got some keys" he flashed the keys in their faces "I've got us a ride for this weekend" he laughed at them all jumping in the air

"I didn't think you could get much crazier" Artie laughed excited for the weekend

"We're gonna take it all the way" his voice promising

"Where are we going" Blaine asked

"I'll sort some ID's out, we'll go to a club out of town, invite some girls" he told him

"Cars, clubs and girls, sounds like another grind night" Mike laughed

"It's a birthday celebration, whatever happens after that is up to you" Sam laughed

"I love it" Blaine jumped excited

Of course the invite attracted a few people, but the guys decided they wanted eye candy so Tina, and two other girls got the invite, and right on time they were stood outside the club when they pulled up in the ghini, flashing keys, cash and looks, everyone feeling good about themselves. A few splashes of cash in the bouncers hands and they were in, at a booth and drinking champagne, it was making them all very loud and flirty, these girls were out of control they were table top and lap dancing everyone was having a good time. He'd got one of the girls on a promise before the third round of drinks came in, he played the chat up game but it was boring and predictable, there was no chase no effort his reputation went way ahead of him.

There was this one girl that was totally out of sync with the others, she'd sat there nursing one drink the whole night, he'd seen her rock to a tune once but that was it

"What's with the stiff?" he asked Artie looking at her sat in their booth

"She's their friend I don't know much about her" he replied

"So what's she doing here?"

"As I said she's with them" he pointed at the girls they were with "Alright ain't they?"

"Actually I think they're a bit boring, predictable you know" he told his friend

"I disagree, Tina's a blast" Artie laughed

"I'm looking for a chick that's got something past the bedroom"

"You know that" Artie laughed looking at Tina

"Come dance with me" Tina walked over to them dragging Artie off with her, Sam stood looking around, there were much too much to choose from and to start a fight right now would really mess up their night, he opted for a seat

"So what's the story with you?" he sat beside the quiet girl asking "You've been nursing that drink all night"

"This is all fake" she picked her glass up telling him as she looked around the room "Why can't people just be who they really are without drink, drugs and fake friends?"

"That's deep" he laughed

"It is?" she snapped, looking at him as she spoke "What's my name?"

"I..."

"You don't know and yet you feel the need to splash money on me all night" she told him "Who are they?" she pointed at the girls they'd supposedly come with, rocking away on the dancefloor

"I asked my boys to bring company" he told her sitting up he felt like he was about to be told off

"But you don't know us, why are you trying to buy friends Sam Evans?" she turned to fully look at him

"I'm not I.."

"Exactly" she huffed, finished the drop of drink in her glass and got up "Well you can't buy me" she turned to tell him before walking off, she left him thinking about himself, for the first time in his entire life, someone asked him to look at himself, honestly

"What was your quiet friends name again?" was the first question he asked the random in his bed when her eyes opened the next morning, that girl had left an impression

"That's going to be Mercedes" she laughed "Take no notice of her she gets deep sometimes" she laughed, funny thing was, of everything that happened that night, he did take notice of her

_**End Of Flashback** _

She'd changed him alright, and it wasn't just for that day, it was forever, he knew there was another life a different, better, life than the one he was pretending to live, but if he couldn't have real with her, he was going to have fake with everyone else. He picked his phone up again and tried to make contact, he needed to find out what this was all about, even if it was just her way of messing with his head again "Mercy" he called when the ringing stopped after just two rings "Mercy" he called again wondering why she wasn't speaking, it took a few seconds for him to realise she hadn't taken his call "What the..." he threw the phone down, this wasn't even a joke anymore. It way past his gym time, he needed to pick up his suit and his Mom's birthday present needed picking up for tomorrow, he'd got other things he could do with getting on with, he abandoned Mercy's call, if she was fucking about he was too

He jumped in his car to make the journey to town "Hi" he walked into the jewellery shop, he knew Dion was in there, they'd had a little thing a while back, she'd kept him interested for about two days, and at the time that was a record, he rated her "How are your parents?"

"They're well thank you, yours?" she chuckled "Sorry I know how they are, I'm coming to your Mom's party tomorrow" she told him as she took his wrapped gift out the collection cabinet

"Oh I didn't know" he smiled holding his hand out for the gift

"She's never forgotten me" she smiled "She calls now and again"

"She Does?" he laughed "Thanks" he held the gift up to show her what he was talking about "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled walking out the shop. He'd made the mistake a few weeks ago of drinking too much and calling the girl over for their second night together forgetting his parents were flying in, of course they'd turned up to find them still in bed and there was no hiding her in his one bed penthouse, she came out, introduced herself as his girlfriend and he'd just never bothered to tell them he'd thrown her out that same day

His ringing phone drawing his attention "Hello?" he called not recognising the number

"Sam, Sam Evans?" the voice asked

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi Sam, it's Santana from school"

"Santana?" he asked clueless

"I... we hooked up at your 18th birthday party"

"Oh Santana sorry it's been a while" he still didn't recognise the name, but if they'd hooked up he could at least make her think it was memorable "What can I do for you?"

"Are you in California?" she asked

"No I live in Canada, why?" he stood still trying to get to grips with the conversation "What's going on?"

"Sorry I got your number from Artie, I got two messages from Mercedes this morning it said 'Sam' and the next one said 'Please' I just wondered if something had happened, I didn't think you two were together anymore"

"We're not, I don't understand" he told her

"I was hoping it was a butt dial situation but Mike said you'd got a message too and I wondered if you'd..."

"What? done something to her, I haven't seen her since the wedding, I just got the message this morning, I've called Mike, Tina nobody knows where she is, I..."

"She lives in Long Beach I know that much" Santana interrupted him "And now I'm worried"

"I am too, but I can't move today I have my Mom's significant birthday tomorrow, but straight after that I'm heading to Long Beach"

"Let me know" Santana told him

"Will do" he closed the call, attached her name to the number and carried on to his car, thinking again about Mercy, wondering now what the hell she'd got herself into "Sam Please Help" he said the three words together "Help Please Sam" didn't sound so urgent and until tomorrow night at least he was happy to think she'd meant the latter, he popped the present and suit in the trunk and made his way across town to the airport next stop home, to his parents house

"The party was typical of his parents, everything was always about his Mom, and she loved it, the pool was lit in the evening, the orchestra played the whole day, his Mom seemed to be opening presents all day, while his Dad couldn't stop cheering and downing champaigne

"Sam" Dion walked up to him kissing his cheek "There you are" she grabbed hold of his arm

"Dion" he smiled looking at her for the intrusion, he was having a conversation with his parents "Could you excuse us we're having a private conversation"

"I thought she was your..."

"She's a girl I hooked up with a few weeks back that you happened to catch in my apartment when you visited" he told his Mom "I didn't say anything then because I didn't want to blow my shit up, she's not my girlfriend, never has been" he looked at Dion before shaking her hand off his arm and watching her walk away

"You should have said" his Mom told him "And I think you could have handled that better"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "I'm going back home straight after this, I've got things to do"

"What's more important than your Mom's birthday" his Dad asked

"That's why I'm here" he laughed walking away

"Leave it" he heard his Mom say

The night went well, he took his Mom on the dancefloor before finally saying goodnight to his parents and leaving for home. He'd got other things on his mind by the time he got to the airport, he was worried and puzzled at Mercy's message. He'd started hatching his plan as soon as he sat in his seat and three hours later by the time the plane landed in Toronto, he was focused. He was popping home to collect a few items, get his suit off and make the seven hour flight to Long Beach, he'd booked it for 5am, his phone buzzed and he knew it was his Mom checking he'd made it home

"I'm just this second home" he flicked it open saying

"I know, let me in" Amy told him "Hurry up"

"I said all I had to say Amy"

"Open the door"

Reluctantly he opened the door, he could have done with quiet tonight, plus he had a lot on his mind "Amy I meant what I.." he got out before her lips slapped against his and she was walking into his place like she belonged there, before he could say anything her coat was on the floor and her shoes kicked off, she was undoing her blouse button and walking towards his bedroom "Seriously, I meant what I said, we're done"

"We can talk about it" she smiled "In bed" she walked back towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him with her into his bedroom "Whatever I did let me make it up to you" she pushed him onto the bed watching him bounce until he settled as she took the rest of her clothes off

"Amy" he made to sit up rolling his eyes

"Let me try" her lips came down to cover his while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck

"Amy" he pulled away from her

"Sam" she grabbed his head back and kissed his lips again

"Amy" he flung her off him "I said no"

"Okay I tried" she frowned sitting on the bed naked beside him

"Will you get dressed and go home"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" he looked at her with mixed feelings, he was upset with himself, he was doing it again and he couldn't even stop himself, somewhere between Dallas and Toronto, Mercy had fully slipped back in, this girl didn't stand a chance

"Sam" she tried to climb on his lap again, he rolled his eyes and pushed her off again

"Amy please just go home"

"It's your loss" she got up grabbing her clothes, slipped her panties back on and put the rest on as she walked to the door, slamming it behind her

"Yeah" he sat thinking the opposite, he was fed up of woman drama, why couldn't they just leave him alone he was in a bad mood, and her weak attempt at seduction had the opposite effect, these bitches didn't know what seducing him was all about anyway, he smiled at the first time he was begging for it


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback_ **

"You'd say anything to get into me I know you Sam Evans" she laughed when he came over to her, all hot and sweaty from his game, telling her he needed some water and she was just the person to give it him, licking his lips hoping to see her legs twitch to tell him she was interested, she was proving such a challenge he was getting obsessed.

"If... and I say if, I wanted you I could get you like that Mercedes Jones" he clicked his fingers suggesting how quickly she'd be up for it

"I bet I could get you begging first" she giggled

"Are we going to bet?"

"That's up to you" she smiled

"Okay if I make you beg then you have to go on a date with me"

"And if I make you beg first, you will beg" she laughed as she got up and walked away leaving him watching

They played games for weeks, he'd try getting her into bed and she'd refuse and then tease him for a while leading him to think things were moving forward, then slap he was back to square one. He'd never had this before, someone who wasn't eager to get it on with him, he was up for the challenge, enjoyed it even, then one day he got up and it wasn't about the challenge anymore he genuinely wanted to see her. They'd talk for hours about things that mattered and before he knew it he was hanging out with her instead of his boys, even his car wasn't important anymore, she'd somehow made her self the centre of his world.

"Mercy" he sat opposite her in the canteen one lunch break "We need to talk"

"Sup Sam?" she smiled up at him, his heart flipped, this wasn't him as he knew himself but it was who she made him

"I.." he looked at his fidgeting hands before taking them off the table, they'd been hanging out for nearly three months and he'd not even so much as seriously suggested they touch let alone kiss for nearly two months now, but every time he was with her that's what he wanted. He looked at her lips, glossed but still not begging, she was sat waiting for him to talk "I think something is happening for me, with you, I wanted to know if... God this is difficult" he smiled

"What are you trying to say Sam?" her eyes suddenly playing with him

"Do you want to go bowling tonight?"

"No I don't want to go bowling Sam" she giggled

"Out to dinner then or we could just hang out at the diner or something"

"Or something?" she frowned at him "Is this you trying to make me beg again?"

"No" he laughed "This is me trying to get a date with a girl I'm into"

"You're going to have to do better than that Evans" she laughed getting up

"I'm asking you on a date, how much better do you want this?" he got up asking

"You think about that and get back to me when you get it" she leaned in and kissed his lips lightly before walking away, he stood touching his lips, they were tingling and he really didn't get it, every time she walked away she left him thinking

Nearly two weeks later he got it, she was into theatres, music, and films why would she want to go bowling, he pushed the boat out and got tickets for the premier of the new action film at the cinema in town, brought her popcorn and ice cream, and afterwards they walked down the street holding hands and when he finally got her home they had their first kiss "I don't want this night to end" he stood holding her, their lips freshly parted "I want to fall in love with you Mercy Jones" he looked into her eyes telling her "Deeply, madly, truly and totally in love with you"

"So you're not already?"

"I... I need to love you" he smiled, he didn't even know that until that second "I do yeah" he mumbled before kissing her again "Will you be my girl?"

"Was that a beg?" she giggled

"Please?"

"Now that was definitely a beg" she giggled kissing him this time "Are we exclusive?"

"Of course" his lips were on fire, his heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten, he was sweating like crazy, but he was happy

"Warning Sam, don't ever cheat on me"

"Never" they went about building this cocoon around themselves and hardly let anybody in, they were in love, it was plain to see, that whole year was magical.

He'd gone to play football at the family college in Texas while Mercy was going to LA to pursue her singing, the guys had all got together and were on a boys night out for their pending departure., He'd foolishly taken a challenge not knowing what they were going to get him to do, when he found out the dare was to kiss Penny he refused of course, but the jeering went on for nearly a week he got fed up of it, gave in and pecked her lips, the guys took pictures, which got back to Mercy within 24 hours. He woke up the next morning to her standing in his room, shit hit the fan, Penny had grassed, he felt like he'd betrayed her, like he'd actually been unfaithful, he sat explaining the whole thing and expected her to walk away to think about it but she didn't come back, a week went by, and then a month, they left for their second year at college and she was still gone, she turned up 96 days 17 hours and 23 minutes later with some dick on her arm

**_End of Flashback_ **

"I meant every word" he held his head in his hands "A stupid mistake" he rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed, "She couldn't even give it five minutes, What?" he hissed thinking it was Amy

"Gosh, what a reception" a strange voice came back at him

"Sorry I thought you were someone else"

"Another bad break up?" the voice laughed

"Sorry who is this?" he asked

"It's Rachel"

"Sorry do I know you?"

"No you don't, but Blaine just made the call and ran off to the bathroom, he'll be back in a minute"

"Blaine?" Sam asked surprised

"Yeah he's not in my good books at the moment"

"Okay" Sam's voice telling her that he didn't actually think that was any of his business

"He's got this girl Mercedes texting his phone, he said you could solve the mystery, is she an ex of his?"

"No" Sam laughed

"What's so funny?" she asked

"She's an ex of mine, and if you knew her you'd know why I was laughing, she's so not Blaine's type"

"What is Blaine's type?" Rachel asked

"I imagine some dark haired, mouthy girl who knows how to put him in his place" he laughed

"Have you met me before" she laughed "Here he is"

"Bro" Blaine called down the phone

"Bro" he laughed "Girls keeping you in check"

"She's my wife, nearly a year now"

"Are you still in China?"

"Still, and still loving it"

"Good for you" he was more than happy for his friend "So a message from Mercy?"

"Yeah this morning I got a message just saying 'Me' I don't know what it means, I was thinking butt dialled but M and E are so far away from each other on the keyboard I don't know if I should be worried about you guys"

"We're not together anymore, haven't been since Artie's wedding, I haven't seen her"

"Seriously?" Blaine asked shocked "I thought you two were forever"

"You and me both" he sighed "I got a message this morning saying 'Help' then I get a call from someone called Santana, said I should remember her, saying Mercy had sent her 'Sam' and 'Please' it's like a mystery puzzle, I'm actually on my way over to Long Beach now to see what I can find out, this shit is weird"

"Santana was Tina's friend, 18th birthday present you had if I remember rightly" he laughed

"Was that her name?" Sam laughing

"Clearly memorable" Blaine's laugh turning to a cough "Dude wish I could help, but I'm teaching and Rachel's 8 months gone, I'm locked down, but keep me posted on what's happening"

"Congratulations and will do" he put the phone down considering this other piece of the puzzle 'Sam Please Help Me' ' Help Me Please Sam' which ever way it was said it said the same thing to him, she must be in trouble, he grabbed his packed bag deciding he'd feel like he was doing something about this if he was at least standing in the airport, he left 2 hours early for his flight

**Long Beach**

It felt like ages but 9 hours later he was standing in Long Beach airport, his phone ringing again, he looked at it considering whether to answer for a second, it was just a number and he was so tired, he really could do without it, but given the couple of days he'd had he thought it might be worth answering "Hello"

"Sam, its Blaine again"

"Blaine" he laughed

"I was talking to my friend Kurt just, he wanted your number, said he'd had a message from Mercy a few days ago too, apparently they worked together in LA a while back, his messages says 'He's', that's it"

"Why does everyone assume Mercy and I are still together" he laughed

"I guess you guys just fit"

"Anyway" he rolled his eyes unable to deny that truth "I've just landed in Long Beach, I'm investigating, I'll get back to you when I solve the mystery"

"Okay, good luck, bye" Blaine told him seconds before the phone went dead

He looked around wondering where to start his search, so now he had another word but how did that fit in "Sam, Please, Help, Me, He's something or Please Help Me Sam" whichever it was it was a cry for help "Wait isn't that..." he looked at the A3 poster in the shop window he could swear it was a picture of Reuben, he looked like a man that had lived a shady life, rugged beard, unkempt hair, if there were a look called thuggish, it would describe him perfectly.

Sam went into the small shop, the fresh smell of baking lighting up his taste buds as he walked towards the counter "Morning Sir" the face smiled at him

"Morning, could I get three of those and a coffee to go please?" he pointed at the assorted pastries "Any three" he looked up at the poster confirming it was Reuben before he asked the question "Is he missing?" he pointed at it

"Yeah" the guy looked across the counter at the picture as he answered "He beat his wife to near death, left her for dead and disappeared"

"His wife?" Sam asked hoping he'd heard that wrong

"Yeah, everyone feels guilty, we all knew it was happening and we did nothing"

"So they live local?"

"Local enough, just out on The Plaza" he nodded ahead as if he was saying it was across the road

"Is she alright, his wife?"

"Last I heard she was in near dead, it doesn't look good" the man told him handing over his order

"Thanks" Sam smiled tapping his card for payment, he got outside and took a breath, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he'd stood in that hall and let her walk out of there with an animal and thought nothing of it. They were so connected once, how did he not feel that she was in trouble, why did he not know anything about this, why didn't she call him, he needed to find the nearest hospital "Excuse me" he stopped a random woman in the street "Could you tell me where the nearest hospital is please?"

"That would be the Memorial up that way" she smiled telling him

"Thank you" he smiled walking over to the waiting cabs "Memorial hospital please" he jumped in, he didn't even feel like eating anymore, the journey took minutes, he paid the fare and walked into the hospital not knowing what to expect "I'm looking for a Miss, actually I think she got married, I believe his name was Reuben Harvey, it may be Mrs Mercedes Harvey"

"Are you a relative?" the nurse asked

"I'm probably the closest thing she has to a relative right now" he told her

"And your name Sir"

"Sam, Sam Evans"

"Have a seat Sir someone will be out to speak to you shortly" she smiled

Sam sat in the waiting room looking around at the people no one was happy, maybe it wasn't a place for happy, right now he didn't feel very happy himself, he didn't know what to feel actually, this was a girl that he'd fell hard for years ago, that he'd managed to keep off his mind by doing exactly what she hated him for, and she was in trouble. Any other time he might have turned a blind eye but if she'd been beaten that badly and the only person she could think to get in contact with was him, what was that telling him. Then he had the added stress of seeing her all beaten to a inch of life, and in all honesty he didn't know how that was going to feel when he saw it, plus to add to it all she was now someone's wife, he really didn't expect that, obviously none of their friends were invited to that damn wedding.

"Mr Evans" A male doctor stood in front of him looking down "I'm Doctor Iqbal, I've been responsible for Mrs Harvey since she came in two days ago, Sam stood up to shake his hand. Unfortunately I'm afraid she didn't make it, her injuries were so intense, we tried various intrusive surgeries but to no avail, I'm sorry for your loss" he looked into his eyes telling him

Sam didn't know when his legs fell from under him he just remembered the doctor holding him and calling for help "I'm fine" his gasped "I'm fine" he pulled away from the man "Just... Just give me a minute" he sat on the chair wondering what to do next "What happened?" he looked up at the man asking

"We don't have anything factual, apparently there was a struggle and Mrs Harvey received several wounds, two fatal and around seven superficial, we tried our best"

"Stabbed?" he looked in disbelief "She was stabbed, can I see her?" he asked as the involuntary tears fell down his face, it might have been at this second that he accepted there was no way back for them "It's my fault" he wiped his face angry "If I hadn't of cheated on her we'd still be together" he told the doctor

"Mr Evans" he held his shoulder "There really is no point going over what should have been, this is where we're at now, try to come to terms with that"

Sam sat with tears rolling down his face watching the doctor walk away, he looked around the room, wanting to feel stupid for crying but he didn't, in fact the life he'd just lost was worth more than that he covered his face and cried hard into them "Mr Evans" he heard making his head jerk up

"Yes?" he wiped his face

"She's ready for you" a rather timid lady spoke softly telling him, turning and walking away

He got up and followed her down a very long corridor, they got in an escalator and went down into what seemed like the belly of the hospital, the corridors were dimly lit and you could hear the workings of the hospital taking place, if he'd have been alone, he'd have been more than scared. This was all so surreal for him how the hell was he walking down a corridor to view Mercy's body, he stopped for a second, his body didn't want to know this, didn't want to have to deal with it, maybe he could turn around walk out and just pretend that his life hadn't just changed.

The not knowing forced him to carry on, they ended up in the hospital chapel, he stood thinking this wasn't happening even now he refused to believe it, his phone rang stopping the almighty scream he wanted to let out from leaving his body, he looked down and saw Puck's name, he really didn't know what to say to him, but right now he needed a familiar voice so he answered it "Puck" Puck was the boyfriend of Mercy's childhood friend Quinn

"Dude" he rushed on without a breath "We're super worried Q got a text from M, it must have been last night but we just got it saying 'Killing' should we be worried

"I.."

"Only she said Blaine's wife called this morning saying he'd had a funny text and so had you, what's going on?"

"Puck" he closed his eyes ready to deliver the bomb

"Mr Evans?" the nurse had her hand on the door, ready to open the door "Are you ready?"

"Puck, I got to call you back" he told him closing the call and nodding his head as he took a deep breath and stepped towards the door 'Sam, Please, Help, He's, Killing, Me' going around in his head, could he have done anything if he'd have got there straight away "Was she in pain?"

"Maybe for a little while, but she went quickly once she deteriorated" the nurse told him

"God" he rolled his eyes stepping past her and into the room

It was like something from a movie, walking into a room with a body on a cold slab, a single white sheet covering what seemed like a really small frame for the Mercy he knew, he walked around the room for a while trying to talk himself into looking. the sheet covered a once very alive Mercy he smiled as he stood remembering how she was, how he wanted to remember her

**Flashback**

They'd been to visit his parents in Texas, they were finishing school and he'd decided he was getting serious about life especially as he had her in it, his parents were more than excited when he gave them the news. He'd been taking about this girl for a while now and they were maybe beginning to think she was a figment of his imagination. He'd had his blowout with the boys, they'd said their rowdy farewells, ready to go their separate ways.

"I need to make a confession" he sat in the booth at the diner telling her, nervous, but not willing to start this sections of his life as a lie "I'm risking everything with telling you this, but I hope our relationship is strong enough"

"You're scaring me Sam, what is it?"

"My parents they live in Dallas, they kind of have a lot of money and I'm a spoilt brat" he laughed nervously

She sat grinning, his face was telling her he was telling the truth, but he'd said it so flip she was waiting for the punchline "Honestly?" she asked when the laugh didn't come

"Honestly" he grabbed her hand "I want you to come with me this weekend meet my parents, will you?"

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at him

"I know it's been thrown at you, but you're crying every day with your parents splitting up, and I just wanted to do something nice and take you away for a weekend"

"To meet your parents?"

"Not just that, you're important to me, I don't want to lie to you anymore, I just need you to see the truth about me"

"I don't believe any of this Evans"

"You'll see" h laughed

"Okay, I need cheering up" she laughed

"I'll pick you up at four in the morning" he squeezed her hands happy she'd made the right choice

So the next morning he was there bright and early in his Lamborghini, a stunned Mercy being driven to the airport where they were met by the private helicopter which landed them to their destination in less than three hours, they were stood on the launch pad in his parents garden watching as two people walked towards them. Introductions were formal on Sam's part but everyone took to each other quickly, he would never forget her eyes as they sat in the Theatre watching a play that his Mom had chosen, she sat mesmerised at everything, he didn't even know what it was about, he sat watching her

"That's what I want to do" she turned to him as the curtains went down wiping an emotional tear from her face

"You can do anything you want" he whispered to her "I believe in you" they drove back to the house wrapped in each others arms, it all seemed so romantic, without the effort. The next day they went out to look at Sam's childhood playground, all disused once he'd grown out of it, but it still looked new, they tried their hand at everything as that afternoon his childhood came to life again, she'd brought it back to life. They'd tried their hand at night driving on the track just after dinner and were totally exhausted, happy and excited, that night in his games room they made love for the first time

"I love you" he looked down at her smiling like a cream filled cat

"I love you too" she told him for the first time, he was on a cloud somewhere outside the atmosphere "You know what that means right?"

"Yep" he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead "I'm not allowed to even think about breaking your heart" he grinned "And, to break yours would be crushing mine"

**End of Flashback**

"I crushed my own heart Mercy" he looked at the slab holding her lifeless body before walking towards it "I never dreamt of you not being here, in this world with me, even after everything, just knowing that you were somewhere was enough for me to hope" he looked at the sheet "I should have come to find you back then, I should never have let you go" he cried touching the sheet lightly "I'm sorry" he flicked the sheet off her head "God" he stepped back shocked as the sheet left her body to expose her visible heart "What the.." he looked up at the nurse shocked they would even show a relative a site like that, watching as the nurse quickly pulled the sheet back up her body "That's" he stood trying to stop himself from throwing up "That's not Mercy" he told her

"This is Mrs Mercedes Harvey, Mr Evans"

"It might be, but it's not Mercy Jones"

"Sorry Mr Evans, we have to leave the fatal wound exposed for investigation, it's a murder"

"Get me out of here" he turned angry, shocked and relieved, he'd gone through so many emotions before moving that sheet he was exhausted "I don't understand, was there anyone else?"

"We have two Jane Doe's, one in a coma and the other in the morgue"

"Can I see the woman in a coma?"

"Not really Sir"

Sam stood telling the woman the story of their relationship, the mystery messages, even admitting that he still loved her, trying to get the woman to understand his urgency to get to her, eventually after a conversation with the surgeon in charge, she let him see the woman "Mr Evans, come with me" she smiled calling him from the waiting room, he followed her with a different feeling this time, he was excited to see Mercy again, just to sit and watch her breathing would make his heart jump "In here" she stopped at the door "She's been in a coma for two days the quicker we can wake her the better" she opened the door a crack, he stood impatiently peeping through waiting to get in, it had to be her

"I understand" he looked down at the woman as she pushed the door fully open, before he got to the bed he knew it was her and just like that, he was hers again "This is Mercy Jones" he turned to tell her "Can she hear me?" his heart beating so fast he could hear it

"It's good to talk" she told him walking off to report to the surgeon about their Jane Doe

"Mercy" he grabbed hold of her hand "It's Sam" he smiled down at the familiar face, at least she wasn't shouting at him "I bet you didn't expect to see me" he laughed he was just happy she was alive. Hours went by as he talked her through his life without her, a embarrassingly, honest one sided analysis of his life choices and finally coming back to them and the mistakes he'd made "This conversations very one sided, I can't believe you haven't got a swear waiting for my ass" he laughed "The last time I saw you I was so mad I sang that stupid song that made you walk out of my life and I so regret that move" he stroked her hand as he spoke "I want to go back to that second and sing what I wanted to sing to you" he picked her hand up and rubbed it against his face humming his love song to her

"I love you Mercy, back then I was just a stupid boy not thinking about consequences, I really didn't think I'd ever lose you" tears falling down his cheeks as he rubbed her hand against it "I just looked at some dead woman's body, I felt like I'd died it hurt that you weren't on this earth with me, I..." he looked at her chest breathing slowly "I'm sorry I feel responsible for this" he rubbed her hand "What did that bastard do to you?" he was angry again, he got up and left the room, she didn't need that vibe in the room plus he had some work to do. He got some specialists in to give a second opinion on her condition, got her room upgraded, called a Private Investigator and his lawyer, within the hour he had the hospital staff running round, tests going on and a PI standing in front of him. He wanted to know why Mercy was in a coma and where this Reuben Harvey was within the next 24 hours, or there was going to be hell to pay, today he was happy about his parents money, it was moving mountains

**24 Hours Later**

Mercy had been moved to a private suite the doctor had been out to see her and the diagnosis was as accurate as it could be she'd had all the treatment she needed they could only wait for her to wake up and let them know what had happened. It was nearing Afternoon when the PI came back with the news that Reuben was in custody, Sam exhaled for the second time since walking into Mercy's hospital room

"Mr Evans is every thing alright?" the nurse walked into the suite ready to do her four hourly observations

"Yeah fine" he smiled, watching her until she was out the door

"Remember the time we had that truth date it lasted for a day" he laughed looking at Mercy's emotionless face "You asked me what was my best present ever" he laughed "I came out with my Lamborghini of course, and you came at me with me in your bed on your 19th birthday, I wanted to change my best present to us in my playhouse back then" he giggled "I can hear you calling bull shit on that, but it's true" he sat talking to her about their time together for a long while before he dozed off holding her hand, he was woken by the nurse entering the room again

"Everything alright?" she asked as his eyes opened to the noise

"Yeah, she's talked me to sleep" he rubbed his eyes, listening to the nurse laugh

"Miss Jones" the nurse stopped at seeing her laying there with her eyes open

"Mercy?" Sam jumped up to see her face "How long have you been awake?"

"You were sleeping" she turned to look at him "You got my message?" she asked watching the nurse quickly leave the room

"Everyone got your message" he smiled "You sent words to everyone" he grabbed her hand "Who was killing you?"

"Reuben" she rolled her eyes as a tear fell down her face "He's married, he was married all along, I found out and I went to the house, his wife's name's Mercedes too, that's why he never slipped up, she's a nice woman. He came home and saw me there, she started shouting and he just walked over to her and stabbed her a few times, then when she was on the floor he hit her hard, another woman came running in, I dot know where she came from, but he hit her hard and stabbed her in the throat. I tried to run but he spun me around, I remember hitting my head, I remember being very dizzy, I tried to focus on the phone to call for help while he was moving them, I heard someone shout and then everything went black, that's all I remember" she held her aching head

"I had an investigator find him yesterday, the police have him now"

"Miss Jones" the surgeon walked into the room, Sam sat watching tests being done, questions being asked and the police arriving, he sat quietly while she gave her account of events, squeezing her hand when she got upset. Eventually she was told about the other women, she cried, saying that could have been her, telling the police she didn't know Reuben was like that, he'd never shown her anything but love, and a few hours later everyone left them alone again.

"I can't believe you came" she smiled at him "After all this time"

"Why wouldn't I, I told you I would fight to get you back, remember" he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead

"You know what, life is too damn short" she looked up at the ceiling "I was being proud when I walked away from you that night, I never loved Reuben, but I figured if you didn't love me enough to be faithful he'd be the next best thing" she frowned "I wasted 3 good years on the bastard, I didn't know it until death looked me in the face, but... what the hell" she looked at him "You're my one Sam, I can't deny it anymore"

"Sorry" he let go of her hand "I have so much to say but..." he looked at their hands linked together "Listen, two days ago I had a girl in my bed"

"That's fine, I just wanted you to know, I don't expect you to drop your life for me"

"But that's just it" he chuckled nervously "I did drop my life for you, as soon as I got your message I made up my mind"

"What are you saying?" she looked at him blankly

"I... what I'm saying is... I thought you married him, when they said Mrs Harvey was dead, I was full of regret and I swore given the chance I would have done things different"

"Different?"

"I want to do things different, I want to be totally committed to you"

"What?" she giggled nervously "Do you know what you're saying, I think it was me that had the head injury" she laughed

"Committed" he told her "In 24 hours you'll be wherever I am"

"Is that an order?" she asked

"No, it's a promise" he laughed "I know better"

"What makes you think I'm going to come with you?" she laughed as he cheekily smiled and started singing the words to the song that had been on his mind since he'd seen her name on his phone days ago, it made perfect sense right now

**_Say what you want, but I've seen a million faces, and not even one can compete with watching you_ **   
**_You say what you will, but I've been a whole lotta places, and not even one can distract me like you do_ **   
**_And I'll admit, I've tried so hard to quit you once or twice, and I'll admit, I couldn't quit you even if I try_ **

**_Cause just like that, uh, there's an angel in my presence, and I realize I'm nobody without you_ **   
**_Just like that, I'm addicted to your presence, and I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do_ **   
**_Without you, baby, without you, hey, without you, without you_ **

**'Céline' by Gallant**

"Because I still love you Miss Jones"

"That friggin voice of yours, gets me every damn time" she giggled

"Do you want me to beg?"

"When I get out of here, yeah" she laughed, they were interrupted by his phone ringing

"That will be the guys wanting to know if you're alright" he looked at her as he opened the call

"Don't tell them anything" she whispered

"Mom" he smiled "I'm fine, I'm helping out a friend, it's Mercy actually" he laughed "Don't get excited we're talking" he quickly followed that up with rolling his eyes at his Mom's excitement, he eventually closed the call down and sent a message telling everyone she was fine, the panic was over, and he'd get her to call them as soon as she got out the bath

**Four Days Later**

They'd made plans to start their new life together, opting for Dallas rather than going back to his house, they'd agreed to them resting up there for the week to let her recoup before making the trip, plus it gave him time to get his house refurbished. After the family reunion and their news that they were together again he'd put her to bed and sat planning the necessary changes, he really had no intention of letting her leave him again.

Day four and he'd finally allowed her out of the house, he hadn't let anyone else look after her, it was his job. they got in his 4x4 and drove "Old haunt" she laughed as the play house came into view "Memories" she smiled touching his hand resting on the stick

"Best present I ever had happened here" he smiled as the car came to a standstill "The truth game" he jumped out laughing

"You remember that game" she laughed

"Of course,, it's our game" he looked at her laughing, smiling at how lucky he was to be witnessing that "Who's your hero and why?"

"Someone's fishing for compliments" she laughed "You, because you found me" she giggled following him into the house "When do you feel most like you?

"When I'm around you" he told her surprised she had to ask "What values are important to you?"

"We've had that one before, honesty, loyalty, commitment" she smiled "What have you learned while we've been apart?"

"That I love you, and I need you to be my one" he smiled

"That's what I learned too" she turned to look at him "Why am I here?" she looked around the room, some of the toys were missing but it was much the same

"Truth game still?" he pulled her to him

"Still" she confirmed

"I've tried so damn hard to get over you, but my heart wouldn't have it, I gave it to you here, and I want you to take it back here" he let go of her and knelt in front of her "Mercy Jones, will you marry me?" he held a small purple box out in front of her

"Yes" she grabbed the box as he stood up, pulling his face to her to take his lips


End file.
